Look At You
by syahaaz
Summary: Mingyu adalah orang aneh yang menyukai orang aneh lainnya. Aku memang menganggap kisah mereka aneh, tapi aku juga tidak bohong saat menyebutkan kisah mereka menakjubkan. Cinta memang tidak selalu berjalan sesuai kehendak hati yang merasakannya. Meanie/mingyu/wonwoo/seventeen


Percuma saja membicarakan tentangnya. Kim mingyu itu hanya seorang stalker yang rela bangun saat matahari bahkan belum terbit hanya untuk melihat tetangga depan rumahnya menjemur pakaian.

.

.

Look at u

Cast: kim mingyu, jeon wonwoo

Length: oneshoot.

Genre: romance

Disc: mingyu, wonu punya gue semua. (Pengennya)

.

.

"Aku bahkan tidak berani menyapa mu hyung"

"Dasar penguntit."

.

.

Sebenarnya yang kalian lakukan tak lebih dari sekedar membuang waktu untuk mengetahui cerita seorang yang rela bangun pagi-pagi sekali hanya untuk melihat sang tetangga berwajah dingin yang sedang menjemur pakaian.

Mingyu. Kim mingyu. Ya, siapa lagi yang dengan senang hati melakukan kegiatan bodoh seperti itu?

Sekedar informasi saja, mingyu sebenarnya tidak sebodoh itu. ia bahkan peringkat satu saat kelulusannya kemarin. Dan jika kalian masih bertanya-tanya tentang mingyu yang nekad menjadi stalker seperti ini, jawabannya hanya satu. Cinta.

jika dilihat dari lembar-lembar kehidupannya dulu, maka mingyu tidak pernah merasakan detak jantung yang bergemuruh melebihi saat dirinya tertangkap basah mengerjakan pekerjaan rumahnya disekolah. namun bukan menakutkan melainkan indah.

alarm berbunyi dari handphone yang ia letakan tepat disebelah telinganya. Matahari bahkan belum terbit, tapi mingyu langsung beranjak dari kasur empuknya, meninggalkan segala kenyamanan yang menyelimutinya sepanjang malam. kamar mingyu ada dilantai dua sehingga ia bisa membuka jendela atau mungkin juga bisa dibilang pintu kaca yang menghubungkannya langsung dengan balkon.

Tepat disana, mingyu duduk disebuah kursi yang telah disediakan khusus olehnya. Menyanggah dagunya menggunakan tangan yang bertumpu pada kedua kaki panjangnya, dengan tatapan lurus kedepan memandang seseorang dengan satu keranjang baju dan rambut yang dipenuhi dengan penjepit baju.

Mingyu bahkan harus menahan tawanya karena itu.

orang yang jauh dihadapannya adalah jeon wonwoo. Mingyu tau itu. mingyu adalah penganut peribahasa 'tak kenal maka tak sayang' oleh karena itu ia mengetahui nama sang pujaan hati. Walaupun tidak lebih dari sekedar nama.

Jika saja mingyu adalah ninja seperti di kartun naruto yang dapat meloncat jauh, maka sekarang mingyu pasti sudah berada disamping wonwoo dan melepaskan satu persatu jepitan baju yang melekat di rambut hitam wonwoo-nya itu. Kadang mingyu bingung, apakah wonwoo tidak mempunyai tempat khusus untuk meletakkan penjepit itu sehingga harus menaruhnya di kepala. Namun sepertinya bukan itu alasannya karena ia terlihat biasa saja. Dan mingyu juga senang melihatnya.

Memantapkan niatnya, hari ini mingyu mengumpulkan keberanian untuk menyatakan apa yang ia pendam sejak lama. Mingyu bukanlah orang yang senang memendam, ia cenderung menyuarakan semua yang ia rasakan. Tapi untuk hal ini, ia terlalu malu untuk mengatakannya. Dan hari ini, ia harus benar-benar berani.

Mingyu menyiapkan 5 kertas dengan isi tulisan yang sama, lalu membentuknya dengan terampil menjadikan kertas itu seakan-akan adalah pesawat terbang.

Kenapa sama?

simple saja, mingyu takut kertasnya salah mendarat. Oleh karena itu ia membuat beberapa cadangan.

Mingyu memandang wonwoo sebelum menerbangkan kertas pertama. Seperti biasa, wonwoo terlalu fokus. Mungkin wonwoo bahkan tidak tau jika setiap harinya mingyu selalu memperhatikannya.

Seperti yang ia perkirakan, lemparan pertama meleset ke arah pohon sebelah rumah wonwoo.

Mingyu mengangkat tangannya bersiap menerbangkan pesawatnya yang kedua. Dengan sedikit gaya untuk melemparnya, ia berhasil.

Berhasil sampai di tengah jalan.

mingyu mengusap wajahnya kasar lalu mengambil kertas yang ketiga.

"Tak apa, aku masih punya lagi. Bantu aku tuhannn" gumamnya.

Pesawat kertas ketiga itu mendarat pada pagar rumah wonwoo. Sedikit lagi. Mingyu menghela nafasnya panjang lalu menerbangkan kertas keempat.

Berhasil. Lemparan keempat berhasil mendarat tepat pada kaki wonwoo dan membuat pria berwajah emo itu sedikit berjengit kaget.

Sementara mingyu...

Ia hanya diam terpaku dengan pesawat ke 5 yang hampir saja ia terbangkan.

Wonwoo menunduk mengambil pesawat kertas tersebut. Pandangannya ia sapukan ke seluruh penjuru sebelum akhirnya mendongak ke depan dan melihat sesorang pria yang sedang berdiri diatas balkon dengan pesawat kertas dalam genggamannya juga. Pria itu tersenyum, dan wonwoo mengabaikan itu. Itu sudah cukup membuktikan bahwa pria itulah yang melemparinya.

Dengan cepat wonwoo membuka lipatan-lipatan tersebut sehingga ia dapat mengetahui maksud dari sang pengirim.

"Jeon wonwoo, lihatlah balkon rumah di depanmu. Aku menyukaimu"

Wonwoo mengernyitkan alisnya heran. Tatapannya segera ia alihkan kepada seseorang yang masih memasang senyum idiotnya disana.

"Aku bahkan tidak mengenalmu" ucap wonwoo sedikit berteriak memastikan suaranya terdengar ketelinga orang yang sedang tersenyum padanya. Mengambil keranjangnya, lalu benar-benar pegi dari sana.

.

Hanya butuh beberapa menit setelah kejadian dihalaman tadi. Bahkan wonwoo sama sekali belum menaruh keranjangnya. Suara ketukan pintu yang sampai ditelinganya benar-benar membuat paginya semakin buruk.

Dengan langkah malas, wonwoo bergerak menuju pintu, membukanya sehingga menampilkan seseorang dengan rambut acak-acakan khas bangun tidur. Dikepalanya bahkan masih menempel penutup mata. kaos putih yang tertutup mantel coklat, celana tidur coklat tua dan sandal rumah berwarna merah berdiri dihadapannya tersenyum dengan begitu lebarnya hingga gigi taringnya yang panjang itu terlihat.

"Hai! Perkenalkan, aku kim mingyu. Aku mahasiswa semester 3 jurusan arsitektur. Rumah didepanmu adalah rumahku. Apa itu sudah cukup untuk membuatmu mengenalku sehingga aku dapat mengatakan bahwa aku menyukaimu?"

Wonwoo hanya dapat memandang orang tersebut aneh. Benar-benar aneh sehingga kepalanya menggeleng tanpa sadar. Detik berikutnya, wonwoo memilih untuk menutup pintu dan mengabaikan ketukan-ketukan selanjutnya karena wonwoo tau itu tidak akan penting.

-look at you-

Lain halnya dengan mingyu, jeon wonwoo adalah seorang yang tidak terlalu memperhatikan sekeliling. Ia selalu dapat terlarut dengan apa yang ia kerjakan.

Wonwoo adalah orang serius yang hanya akan bicara seperlunya. Sangat berbanding terbalik dengan mingyu yang tahan berlama-lama dengan mulut yang bahkan tidak bisa tertutup.

Mungkin kali ini wonwoo akan berubah dari kebiasaannya itu. Mungkin wonwoo akan mulai peduli terhadap apa yang ada dimuka bumi berkat mingyu yang selalu menjelaskan bagaimana indahnya dunia. Wonwoo memang tidak pernah merespon mingyu yang selalu membuntutinya kemanapun ia pergi setelah pagi itu. Tapi wonwoo juga tidak menampik bahwa ia mendengarkan segala yang mingyu katakan.

Mingyu bagaikan kacamata bagi mata rabun seperti wonwoo. Mingyu memperjelas semua yang wonwoo lihat. Kebahagiaan, indahnya dunia, rasa memiliki, cinta, dan juga pedihnya luka.

Mingyu memperjelas semuanya hingga semua hal itu membekas begitu saja.

Wonwoo tidak pernah ingin terlarut begitu dalam dengan seseorang, tapi kali ini berbeda. Mingyu tidak melepaskannya sebelum ia benar-benar tenggelam.

Mingyu yang selalu datang ke rumahnya hanya untuk menanyakan kabarnya. Suatu hal bodoh memang, mingyu bahkan selalu melihatnya dihalaman pagi-pagi sekali.

Mingyu adalah orang yang akan membawa sekotak penuh film berbagai genre. Masuk ke rumahnya dengan ketukan tidak sabar, lalu setelahnya melenggang masuk seenak jidatnya dan langsung duduk di sofa tepat di depan tv dan bertanya tentang film apa yang ingin wonwoo tonton, sedangkan wonwoo selalu merespon dengan helaan nafas putus asa yang berkahir dengan kata "terserah kau saja" lalu duduk di sofa yang mingyu tempati. Tidak butuh waktu lama bagi mingyu untuk menentukan film apa yang akan mereka tonton, karena sebenarnya mingyu hanya basa-basi bertanya pada wonwoo. Sesungguhnya ia selalu sudah menentukan film apa yang mereka tonton dari awal ia beranjak dari rumahnya sendiri.

Setelahnya, mingyu akan menggeser duduknya kearah wonwoo, menaruh lengannya di pundak wonwoo, dan jika wonwoo sudah akan memrotes maka mingyu akan dengan santainya menjawab

"Biarkan seperti ini, dan nikmati film nya"

Dan setelah itu mereka akan larut dalam keheningan meninggalkan wonwoo yang berderai air mata karena mingyu selalu menonton film yang berakhir menyedihkan.

Wonwoo sendiri bahkan tak mengerti kenapa mingyu senang sekali menonton film seperti itu, dan anehnya lagi mingyu malah kelihatan biasa saja tanpa ada air mata sedikitpun.

Mingyu adalah mahasiswa semester 3 saat memperkenalkan dirinya dulu. Setahun setelahnya, wonwoo dapat merasakan mingyu yang semakin sibuk. Wonwoo tidak pernah bilang memang, tapi jujur saja, ia lebih menyukai mingyu yang dulu sering mengganggunya walaupun sekarang juga begitu, tapi setidaknya tidak sesering dulu.

Wonwoo akan dengan senang hati melangkahkan kakinya ke rumah yang ada di depan rumahnya, memanggil sang pemilik untuk keluar. Semua yang ia lakukan selalu tidak berlangsung lama karena sang pemilik akan langsung keluar dan menyambutnya. Mingyu adalah tukang masak yang handal. Wonwoo suka apapun yang mingyu buat. Wonwoo biasanya akan melakukan hal ini jika mingyu tidak datang kerumahnya. Ia akan meminta mingyu untuk membuatkannya sesuatu dan mingyu selalu dengan senang hati melakukannya dan bercerita tentang kenapa ia tidak berkunjung ke rumahnya tanpa ditanya. Dan itulah yang wonwoo butuhkan.

Jika kalian bertanya kenapa mereka menjadi sedekat itu? Aku akan menceritakannya pada kalian. Aku adalah orang yang tahu kisah mereka dari dua sudut pandang sekaligus.

Aku yoon jeonghan, kakak dari seorang lelaki yang ku akui bodoh tadi. Ya, kim mingyu. Kami bukan saudara kandung, tapi kedekatan kami tidak perlu diragukan lagi. Mingyu akan menceritakan segalanya padaku. Termasuk seluruh yang ia rasakan.

Aku juga adalah teman seorang jeon wonwoo. Kami dekat sejak kami duduk disekolah menengah. Aku tidak tahu apakah aku hanya satu-satunya, tapi aku sangat yakin bahwa aku adalah orang pertama yang wonwoo hubungi jika ia merasakan sesuatu.

Mingyu baru pindah ke seoul saat ia menamatkan sekolahnya. Ia memutuskan untuk melanjutkan kuliahnya di seoul. Orang tua kami tidak melarangnya karena mereka yakin mingyu selalu bisa menjaga dirinya sendiri dan karena aku juga menetap di seoul.

Sedangkan wonwoo, ia sama sepertiku. Kami meninggalkan orang tua kami saat sekolah menengah dan mulai menjalani hidup mandiri disini. Mungkin itu alasannya ia selalu bercerita apapun padaku.

Aku tidak percaya memang jika tempat yang mingyu dapatkan sebagai rumahnya terletak tepat didepan rumah wonwoo. Tapi itu tidak ada apa-apanya saat mingyu bilang ia sangat tertarik dengan penghuni rumah yang ada didepannya itu. Mingyu menceritakan segalanya, setiap detail dari seorang jeon wonwoo yang menurutku terlalu dilebih-lebihkan itu.

2 hari setelah kepindahan mingyu kerumahnya, wonwoo berbicara padaku bahwa ia mendapatkan tetangga yang aneh. Ia benar-benar tidak nyaman dilihat dengan begitu intens saat dirinya sedang berada diluar rumah. Aku hanya dapat menahan tawaku kala itu. Bukankah aku bilang diawal bahwa wonwoo tidak sadar? Ya, itu menurut mingyu saja karena sebenarnya wonwoo adalah orang yang peka teradap sekitar. Ia hanya tidak tidak ingin mempedulikannya.

.

Aku ingat sekali bagaimana wonwoo sangat tidak suka dengan hujan. Ia seperti terjebak dalam sebuah situasi terburuk sekalipun ia sedang berada di rumahnya. Wonwoo biasanya akan menyuruhku mengunjungi rumahnya pada saat-saat seperti ini. Tapi tepat pada hari itu, aku hanya menunggu wonwoo menghubungiku, dan itu tidak terjadi.

Bohong jika aku tidak khawatir terhadapnya. Aku memutuskan untuk pergi ke rumahnya yang hanya berbeda 4 blok dari rumahku.

Satu hal yang sangat mengejutkanku, tepat di balkon rumah wonwoo, sang pemilik berdiri disana. Tidak sendirian, seseorang memeluknya dari belakang. Dan itu adalah mingyu.

.

Aku benar-benar tidak masalah atas apapun yang terjadi diantara mereka. Wonwoo adalah orang baik, dan aku juga tidak bisa meragukan adikku sendiri. Mereka sangat cocok menurutku.

Tidak merasa cukup dengan semua itu, perasaan takut masih saja mengganjal hatiku. Mereka berdua adalah orang yang penting dalam hidupku. Aku tidak bisa berhenti peduli terhadap mereka.

Hari itu, mingyu memintaku datang kerumahnya. Aku tidak tahu kenapa tapi itu terdengar penting, dan aku tidak bohong saat hatiku benar-benar khawatir saat itu.

Mingyu menangis. Ia benar-benar menangis dengan wajah kusut dan bibir yang memucat. Rambut yang biasa tersisir rapi itu menjadi acak-acakan seperti berkali-kali dijambak.

Yang aku takutkan akhirnya terjadi.

Mingyu mengidap kanker otak. Mingyu sudah dinyatakan sembuh saat dia masuk tahun kedua sekolah menengah. Aku memang pernah dengar tentang penyakit kanker yang menyerang seseorang untuk kedua kalinya. Sayangnya aku tidak pernah berpikir bahwa mingyu akan mengalaminya.

Aku ingat bagaimana mingyu menangis menyebut nama yang sangat aku kenali. Aku berada tepat disebelahnya saat itu, merangkul pundaknya mencoba menyalurkan kekuatan padanya. perlu aku ingatkan bahwa yang ia hubungi adalah aku, namun pada kenyataannya yang selalu ia panggil adalah wonwoo.

"Hyung..." lirih mingyu. jambakan pada rambutnya masih tidak terlepas, mungkin justru semakin kuat.

"Sakit sekali..."

Aku tidak tahu apa yang mingyu katakan setelahnya karena telingaku fokus menangkap suara yang dutimbulkan oleh pintu yang diketuk oleh seseorang dari luar. Aku baru saja akan bangkit saat itu namun mingyu menahan tanganku dan menggeleng mengisyaratkan untukku agar diam ditempat. Aku hanya menurut.

"Mingyu-ya" panggil seseorang itu. dari suaranya saja aku sudah tau itu adalah wonwoo.

Mingyu mungkin benar tentang tidak membukakan pintu karena pada ketukan kedua setelah panggilan itu, wonwoo langsung membuka pintu dan masuk kedalam. Melihat hal ini, aku sudah cukup tau bahwa mereka sangat dekat.

saat itu, aku mencoba melepas rangkulan ku pada mingyu. Aku masih ingat bahwa mingyu belum memberitahu wonwoo tentang hubungan ku dengannya. Namun saat itu mingyu malah menarikku kembali duduk disebelahnya, melepaskan genggaman pada rambutnya, beralih menangkup pipiku dan mendaratkan bibirnya tepat pada bibirku. Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan apa yang dilakukannya, terlebih itu di depan wonwoo.

Entah apa yang akan wonwoo katakan padaku nanti. Aku sudah berpikir bahwa kami sudah hancur saat itu. Wonwoo adalah seseorang yang benar-benar susah untuk bersosialisasi, terlebih mempunyai sebuah hubungan khusus dengan seseorang. Aku sadar bahwa aku menghancurkannya kala itu.

"aku tidak mau siapapun menangis saat aku pergi nanti. Terlebih dia" ucap mingyu saat wonwoo sudah benar-benar keluar dari rumah.

"Kau sudah membuatnya menangis."

.

Perkiraanku meleset. dua hari setelah hari itu, wonwoo menyapaku seperti tidak ada yang terjadi. namun semua itu tidak cukup membuatnya menjadi seseorang yang tampak kuat karena aku masih dapat melihat lingkaran hitam di matanya dan mungkin sedikit sembab.

"kau tau kemana mingyu? Uhm maksudku, aku benar-benar tidak melihatnya sejak kemarin" tanyanya.

Aku menggeleng.

Sesuai seperti apa yang mingyu inginkan.

"Aku harus bagaimana hyung? Menyapanya saja aku tidak berani"

aku terkekeh melihat mingyu yang uring-uringan di ranjangnya. Susah memang untuk membuat sosok seperti wonwoo melihat kearah seseorang secara khusus.

"kau pengecut mingyu-ya" ucapku masih disertai dengan kekehan yang belum terhenti. aku dapat merasakan mingyu yang menatapku dengan tatapan menusuknya lalu melemparku dengan sebuah bantal.

"Lihat saja, dia pasti akan menjadi milikku"

.

Aku tidak tau apakah mereka mempunyai ikatan batin atau bagaimana, tapi sepulang dari rumah mingyu, aku langsung mendapatkan telepon dari wonwoo.

"Aku benar-benar tidak habis pikir dengan tetangga baruku. rasanya aku ingin mencolok matanya. Dasar penguntit"

Aku benar-benar dibuatnya tertawa. "Mungkin dia menyukaimu wonwoo-ya"

Mingyu benar-benar membuatku sepeerti orang yang munafik sekarang. Ingin sekali aku mengungkapkan semua kebenarannya, tapi dia selalu menahanku. Membuat semuanya tenggelam pada sebuah tatapan penuh arti yang kuberikan pada wonwoo setiap aku melihatnya.

"hyung" panggil wonwoo. Tangannya masih menggenggam sebuah buku yang entah buku apa. "Apakah aku orang yang sangat bodoh sehingga percaya pada orang yang bahkan kubenci sejak awal kemunculannya?"

Aku tau apa yang ia maksud. Aku tau siapa yang ia bicarakan. Aku tau semuanya.

"Tidak. Kau hanya mengikuti hatimu. Kau tidak bodoh" jawabku.

"Tapi semuanya berakhir menyakitkan" lirihnya.

"Aku benar-benar bodoh karena terlarut dalam seseorang kuharapkan bisa menjadi istimewa dalam hidupku. Nyatanya, dia membuatku seolah mayat hidup"

Maafkan aku...

2 bulan setelahnya, kabar duka hadir ditengah-tengah kami. Saat itu aku benar-benar tidak bisa menuruti permintaan mingyu karena ini mungkin juga penting untuk wonwoo.

Mingyu kritis.

Mingyu menjalani pengobatan di amerika. Bukan karena negara kami tidak mampu, ia hanya menghindari seseorang disana.

Tidak butuh waktu lama untuk melihat ekspresi wonwoo setelah aku mengatakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Kanker otak, aku adalah kakak mingyu, mingyu yang meminta untuk merahasiakan ini, dan menginginkan wonwoo hidup lebih baik tanpanya.

Wonwoo tidak menangis, tapi aku dapat melihat kesedihan dari sorot matanya.

.

lorong-lorong putih kami lewati. Aku mengantar wonwoo tepat ke ruangan dimana mingyu berada.

Wonwoo berjalan terlebih dahulu. Langkahnya benar-benar cepat. Aku tahu, ia sangat merindukan mingyu. Dan satu hal yang ku yakin paling menyakitkan adalah tempat bertemu mereka dan kondisi mereka masing-masing.

Wonwoo berhenti didepan pintu sebuah kamar, mengintip dari jendela kecil yang terdapat di pintu tersebut lalu menatap kearahku. Aku mengangguk membenarkan bahwa itu adalah kamar mingyu.

Ia tidak bergerak, tangannya berhenti pada kenop pintu berwarna perak itu. Pandangannya kosong, aku yakin sekali pada objek yang ia lihat adalah seseorang yang berada di dalam kamar tersebut.

Mingyu.

Seseorang yang biasa mengetuk pintu rumahnya dengan rambut acak-acakan khas orang bangun tidur, sekarang bahkan tak bisa bergerak dari tempat tidurnya.

Seseorang yang dulu melemparinya dengan pesawat kertas yang sekarang gerakannya hanya terbatas.

Seseorang yang selalu mengajaknya menonton drama menyedihkan, menampilkan sebuah kesedihan luar biasa secara nyata.

Mingyu-nya hanya bisa terbaring ditempat tidur dengan berbagai alat tertempel ditubuhnya.

Aku menepuk pundak wonwoo hanya untuk sekedar menyadarkannya.

"Temui dia. Dia merindukanmu" ucapku. Aku tahu, aku telah mengingkari janjiku pada mingyu. Tapi aku juga tahu bahwa mingyu benar-benar tidak bisa sendirian.

Wonwoo membuka pintu tersebut dan berjalan masuk keruang tersebut. Aku dapat melihat aliran kecil di pipinya. Wonwoo menangis.

Tangannya dengan ragu-ragu terulur untuk mengelus surai mingyu yang masih terpejam. Dengan perlahan, ia duduk di kursi yang ada di sisi ranjang mingyu. Sebelah tangannya menggenggam tangan adikku itu, seolah ingin memberi kekuatan dari sisi rapuhnya.

"Mingyu-ya" panggilnya.

Aku dapat melihat mata mingyu yang perlahan terbuka. Cukup lama mereka bertatapan. Aku tahu mingyu pasti terkejut. Aku benar-benar tidak peduli jika ia akan marah padaku. Aku hanya melakukan apa yang menurutku benar.

"W-wonwoo hyung?"

Suara mingyu terdengar serak, tidak seperti biasanya. Dan jujur saja, aku sangat tidak terbiasa dengan suaranya yang seperti itu.

Wonwoo menjatuhkan kepalanya pada pundak mingyu. Bahunya bergetar dan nafasnya tersenggal karena menangis.

"Apa kabar?" ucap wonwoo setelah ia mengangkat kembali kepalanya, menghapus air matanya dan mencoba tersenyum semampunya.

Tangan mingyu terulur perlahan, dan wonwoo mengerti untuk menaruhnya disisi wajahnya sendiri.

"A-aku baik" jawabnya.

"Setidaknya kau masih bodoh seperti dulu" ucap wonwoo. Mereka berdua terkekeh. Aku benar-benar tidak bisa menahan air mataku sekarang. Mereka bahkan bersikap seolah ini adalah hal yang biasa.

"Aku pikir tetangga yang selalu menggangguku itu bosan dengan pekerjaan rutinnya untuk mengetuk pintu rumahku"

Hening. Mereka sama-sama terdiam sebelum sebuah senyum dari mingyu terukir "aku tidak akan pernah bosan melakukan itu, mungkin tuhan yang bosan memberiku kesempatan untuk mengetuk pintu rumah mu"

 _"Aku mencintaimu, tapi tuhan hanya mengizinkan aku untuk menyimpannya"_

-look at you-

Disinilah kami sekarang, menatap gundukan tanah yang berada di depan kami. Ini semua akan biasa saja jika diatas tanah tersebut tidak terdapat batu nisan dengan ukiran nama 'kim mingyu' diatasnya.

Sepi, semua orang yang datang telah kembali. Entah sudah berapa tepukan dipundakku lengkap dengan kalimat bela sungkawa yang orang-orang berikan. Keluarga ku sudah kembali kerumah, hanya ada aku disini, dan juga wonwoo.

Mingyu tidak marah padaku saat itu. Aku bersyukur karena dia mengucapkan terimakasih.

Wonwoo hanya menatap tanah itu lekat-lekat. Benar-benar tidak ada air mata yang turun dari sana. Ia melaksanakan permintaan mingyu dengan sangat baik.

"Wonwoo-ya, ayo kita pulang" ajakku.

"Duluan saja hyung, aku masih ingin disini" jawabnya.

Aku sama sekali tidak bisa mendebat wonwoo, apalagi dalam keadaan seperti ini. Aku memilih pergi meninggalkannya seperti yang ia inginkan. Aku tahu ia butuh waktu. Apa yang orang lihat tidak seperti yang sebenarnya terjadi. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana bentuk hatinya sekarang.

Yang aku tahu, mereka pernah tersenyum bersama, menyembunyikan segala yang mereka rasakan. Membuat seolah biasa saja dengan kebenaran yang sesungguhnya sangat hebat. Mereka saling mencintai dengan hati mereka. Membuat satu kenangan yang sulit dihapus oleh masing-masing dan juga yang mengetahuinya.

-look at you-

Wonwoo pov

Aku masih memandanginya. Jika bisa, aku ingin sekali menggali tanah ini dan membawanya kembali padaku.

"Mingyu-ya"

Katakanlah aku sudah gila. Tapi aku benar-benar berharap ia menjawab panggilanku.

"Aku ingin sekali menepat janjiku untuk tidak menangis. Tapi izinkan aku untuk menangis kali ini saja. Aku mohon..."

Dan aku harap ia mengizinkanku karena air mataku turun begitu saja.

"Kau masih bisa mendengarku kan?"

Aku sungguh berharap ia mengiyakan pertanyaanku.

"Aku ingin mengatakan suatu hal padamu..."

"Aku sudah sering mengatakan bahwa kau adalah orang terbodoh yang aku kenal bukan? Dasar penguntit. Kau kipikir aku tidak tahu jika sejak awal kau pindah ke depan rumahku, kau selalu saja mengamati apa yang ku lakukan? Hahaha aku pasti akan merindukan itu. Kira-kira siapa yang akan mengetuk pintu rumahku sambil berteriak memanggil namaku? Atau, orang mana yang berkunjung ke rumahku dengan penutup mata dikepalanya? Tapi kau benar-benar jahat. Aku sampai tidak bisa tidur dan menangis karena melihatmu mencium jeonghan hyung hahaha. Aku bodoh kan? Jeonghan hyung bilang, kau menderita penyakit ini sudah lama? Kenapa kau tidak memberi tahuku? Kau jahat ya, ah tidak, aku yakin kau mempunyai alasan untuk ini. Bisa kau ulangi saat kau melempar pesawat kertas itu kepadaku? Aku janji akan menjawab dengan kalimat yang lebih halus. Aku sudah mengenalmu, lebih dari yang ku bayangkan. Aku juga menyukai mu kim mingyu. Terimakasih telah memperjelas dunia kepadaku. Terimakasih telah membuatku merasakan bahagia, cinta, dan terimakasih atas rasa sakit yang kurasakan sekarang"

-END-

-omake-

Seperti biasa, pagi-pagi sekali wonwoo keluar dengan sekeranjang baju yang siap untuk dijemur. Ia menatap balkon rumah yang ada di depannya, dulu mingyu selalu berada disana dengan senyum yang wonwoo rindukan.

Wonwoo menggelengkan kepalanya saat mengingat apa yang menurutnya membuat perasaan sesak itu muncul kembali. Sebisa mungkin ia menutupinya, menguburnya rapat-rapat jauh pada hatinya yang paling dalam. Menyimpannya dengan apik hingga perlahan ia mulai terbiasa tanpa itu semua dan mulai melupakannya.

Wonwoo terkejut saat kakinya mengenai sesuatu. Sebuah pesawat kertas berwarna biru. Bagai dejavu, wonwoo kembali melihat ke balkon rumah didepannya, berharap ia benar-benar ada disana. Namun nihil, tidak ada seorangpun. Wonwoo membuka kertas tersebut lalu membaca isinya

"Hai, aku kim jongin. Lihatlah ke halaman rumah yang ada didepanmu. Aku menyukaimu"

Wonwoo terdiam. Benar, ada seseorang di halam rumah itu yang sedang tersenyum padanya. Tangan orang itu melambai padanya lalu dengan cepat mendekat kearahnya.

"Hai. Aku baru pindah kesini 2 hari yang lalu. Aku tidak tahu ini benar atau tidak, tapi kelihatannya kau selalu memperhatikan rumahku? Tidak apa-apa jika memang benar, aku tidak keberatan. Mungkin ini terlalu cepat tapi sungguh, aku menyukaimu."

"A-aku b-bahkan tidak... Mengenalmu"

-END(2)-

Gimana? Ini ff udah lama, udah bulukan mungkin.g

Iya emang ini ff udah lama, tapi cuma setengah hehe. Dan ya, akhirnya bisa juga dilanjutin. Puji syukur dapet hidayah buat lanjutin ff ini haha. Gaje ya? Ngebingungin gak? Baru pertama kali bikin ff yang bentuknya(?) Kaya gini. Ehehe sempilin jongin dikit gak papa ya wkwk. Anggep aja jongin reinkarnasi mingyu(?) Kan sama tu

Well, semoga kalian puas:*

Review nya boleh dong hehe~

Salam nemplok.


End file.
